ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Fused
Fused is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Kevin and Gwen are driving Ben back home. Ben is asleep, and is startled awake by a clap of thunder, but doesn't seem to mind. He says that they should do something important before Kevin asks why Ben doesn't want to sleep. Gwen tells Kevin that he has been having nightmares. Ben insists that he is fine, but once at his house, he can't help but feel like something is following him. While sleeping, lightning goes through the electrical lines of Ben's house and then suddenly, Ra'ad, the last of Aggregor's prisoners, shows up and attacks, forcing Ben to transform into Jetray and fight him. The battle ends when Ra'ad falls into a pool while charged up and shorts out, rendering him unconscious. Later, Ben, Gwen and Kevin take Ra'ad to Los Soledad where they put him in a containment cell. Ra'ad tells Ben that it's his fault that Aggregor recaptured his friends (the other four prisoners). Ra'ad confirms that Aggregor is an Osmosian like Kevin and tells the trio that with the combined powers of himself, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor and Andreas, Aggregor would be the strongest and most powerful being in the galaxy. Ben offers to have Ra'ad work together with them to stop Aggregor. Ra'ad seems to agree with the deal, but the moment that Ben releases him, he attacks the trio, having read Kevin's mind that if things got worse, he would hand Ra'ad over to Aggregor. At that moment, the Ultimatrix detects that Ra'ad's DNA is uncatalogued. Ra'ad states that Aggregor used the Ultimatrix as a homing device to track the aliens. To prevent Aggregor from finding him, Ra'ad tries to destroy the Ultimatrix with a lightning blast, but it launches its scanning wave at the same time. The mixing energies cause an explosion that blasts the group against a wall and damages the Ultimatrix while Ra'ad has mysteriously disappeared. As Ben laments that things can't get worse, Aggregor shows up by crashing through the roof to recapture Ra'ad. While Ben tries to get the Ultimatrix working again, Kevin and Gwen try to fight Aggregor, but he proves to be too strong for them. The Ultimatrix eventually lets Ben transform, but unfortunately, all that he can transform into is an Amperi. With no choice, Ben transforms into the Amperi, which he names AmpFibian, and fights Aggregor. Unfortunately, he's still too powerful and decides to use AmpFibian as Ra'ad's replacement. Gwen then casts an unnamed teleportation spell to transport herself, Ben and Kevin away from Aggregor to Kevin's warehouse. Aggregor returns to his ship to track their location with the Ultimatrix's signal. As Gwen recovers from her teleportation spell, Kevin reveals that he has rebuilt the machine they used to try to hack the Omnitrix in ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' to reboot the Ultimatrix and transform AmpFibian back to normal, although Gwen and AmpFibian protest the idea. Suddenly, AmpFibian begins hearing Ra'ad's voice inside his head and begins acting like him. It turns out that the blast accidentally trapped Ra'ad inside the Ultimatrix. He attacks Gwen and Kevin, refusing to allow the Ultimatrix to be reactivated because Aggregor would use it to find them. At the same time, he's slowly taking over AmpFibian and should he succeed, Ben will be lost forever. While Gwen holds AmpFibian/Ra'ad inside a mana sphere, Kevin absorbs a rubber tire to enable him to get near AmpFibian/Ra'ad and use jumper cables attached to the machine to reboot the Ultimatrix. This time, the experiment is a success. AmpFibian and Ra'ad are separated, Kevin remains unmutated and AmpFibian has transformed back into Ben. Unfortunately, with the Ultimatrix's signal restored, Aggregor is free to find Ra'ad. Rejecting Ben's offer to fight together, Ra'ad quickly escapes as Aggregor crashes through the roof. After blasting Kevin outside and knocking Gwen unconscious, Aggregor demands AmpFibian from Ben, who transforms into Brainstorm and tries to fight him, but Aggregor (whose weapon is designed to counter electromanipulative species) easily overpowers Brainstorm by absorbing his electric attacks with his spear and blasting his brain with red energy. Outside Kevin sees the red energy flashes inside the warehouse. Ra'ad appears and also sees them. Kevin yells at him about letting the only person who wanted to help him die, and tells him to run away like a coward. Looking determined, Ra'ad decides to save Ben. In the warehouse, a severely injured Brainstorm collapses to the floor. Aggregor then tries to forcibly transform him back into AmpFibian by using his weapon on his Ultimatrix symbol which nearly kills Brainstorm in the process. However, Ra'ad attacks Aggregor and saves Brainstorm. He tells Gwen that he could not let Ben needlessly sacrifice himself for him. After Brainstorm transforms back to normal, Ra'ad tells Gwen and a weakened Ben to get out while he clashes with Aggregor. Aggregor quickly overpowers Ra'ad by pinning him against a wall with red energy from his spear, but as he closes in on him, Ra'ad grabs Aggregor's spear and electrocutes it, making it overload with power and cause a huge explosion which destroys Kevin's warehouse for the second time, but Ben, Gwen and Kevin manage to survive while Aggregor escapes with Ra'ad during the explosion. Now that Aggregor has all five of his prisoners, he's now able to resume transporting them to his home planet and carry out his plan of absorbing all of their powers and abilities. Kevin and Gwen believe it's all over, but Ben tells them otherwise and vows to use the powers of his five new aliens to save the prisoners and stop Aggregor once and for all. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The team meet Aggregor face to face. *Ben obtains and uses AmpFibian for the first time. *Aggregor recaptures Ra'ad, his fifth and final escaped prisoner. *Kevin's machine is used again, but this time successfully and with the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *AmpFibian Minor Events *Ra'ad and AmpFibian's species is revealed in this episode. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ra'ad *Bivalvan (cameo) *P'andor (cameo) *Galapagus (cameo) *Andreas (cameo) Villains *Aggregor **Aggrebots Aliens Used *Jetray *AmpFibian (first appearance; fused with Ra'ad) *Brainstorm Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *A running gag in this episode is that Aggregor keeps busting through the roof and Kevin complains about it. *Ben's transformation into AmpFibian is very similar to the transformation sequences from the original series. *This is the first time that an alien has been seen since Alien Force that has different colored eyes instead of green (because Ra'ad was in the Ultimatrix). *This is the first time in Ultimate Alien that Ben uses an alien that was scanned for DNA in the same episode (AmpFibian). This is also the third time this happens in the franchise since the first two were Blitzwolfer and Frankenstrike, and if the movies also count it would be the fifth time since the third would be Eon and the fourth Nanomech. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic